


Belial Jack

by LyleRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Other, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyleRose/pseuds/LyleRose
Summary: Take Harry Potter and Belial Jack and the results are surprising, to say the least. - Guardian Angel.Or how one person can change anothers life by the simple act of pretending to care.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three chapters, Unless a plot is provided. PM me.  
> Comments appreciated <3

It was during their first year at school, at muggle school that is, when Harry was small and fragile; it was when his ink black hair was too long, too shabby and when his second hand clothes were ill-fitted and a bit too dirty. It was when he never got anything he needed while Dudley - momma's lovely boy had been a little too big and a little too round and was gifted everything he wanted without asking nicely.

After the first few months of that school year, when the autumn was leaving and the winter was coming up and the first snowflakes started to cover the streets, a girl in their shared class was celebrating her birthday.

She was sweet and not only in character, also in looks. Blonde hair in pigtails, the curls bouncing happily whenever she skipped around and huge shiny blue eyes that pulled of the 'kicked puppy look' in perfection. Every single time she pulled them out of the closet, she got what she wanted as she did too this time around. The perfected look on her face, a tremble of her lip and it had her mom buying tons of candy for her to share with the class.

And so, Harry treasured a handful of those candies in the pocket of his smudgy, with a broken zipper, red summer jacket he wore year round. Unlike Dudley who made his handful disappear in mere seconds, Harry saved them for break.

During lunch break, Harry hid behind the garbage cans at the corner of the schoolyard and fished the candies up, laying them out on a row and stared at them; trying to pick which one to eat first when three figures loomed over him, casting him in their shadows.

"There mine." Harry whispered tentatively, scooting back. He tried to gather the sweets without breaking eye contact with the three boys, lest he saw any mean move coming.

"Give it," Dudley shouted. "Mommy says freaks don't get candy!"

The taller boy stomped on his nephew's hand and bend down to grab the candy when he was suddenly pulled backwards by the hoodie of his sweater.

Another boy, a year or two older then Dudley and Harry, stood there, head held high as he kept Dudley from escaping his grasp.

From a distance it may look comical, one little boy cowing, grasping over, trying to get to his candies. Two boys pulling one boys hands seeing to set him free from one kid, who keeps a tight grip on a piece of cloth.

And that; That is how Harry met his guardian angel.

Throughout the years, the older boy kept showing up unexpectedly and always on the dot, right then and there whenever Harry needed him.

He was there when Dudley tried to steal his food or homework or when he and his cronies hunted after Harry to beat him. He was there when his family didn't treat him right, to offer him food, help with his chores and to address his injuries. He was there when everyone, including teachers let him down and Harry felt safe, protected and happy.

Petunia Dursley had noticed and warned her nephew to stay away from the boy. "We aren't the best," She acknowledged and subsequently promised to do the boy better. "But I mean it. Stay away. That boy is dangerous!"

Harry heard her, nodded as she said it but didn't comply. He heard it before around the neighbourhood. They called him many names but he was dubbed as Belial – meaning the wicked or worthless.

Belial was nothing special; he's skinny with building muscle and having light brown hair, brown eyes and an sun kissed skin from the amount of times he spend outside. He came from the orphanage nearby and thus labelled a juvenile delinquent by default. He was a vandal, a fighter, a thief. He was scorned by the elderly and feared by the youngest. He did everything that was considered bad and brutal, yet, he showed to be smart and loud but silent. He never disrupted class and maintained high grades and the local library was his sacred ground.

Harry never knew his real name. He had asked but was never given an answer, and so, he referred to him as Angel because Belial just didn't seem right. He adored his angel and he wept when his angel told him he was going away.

"But why, why can't you stay?" Harry asked desperately through his tears.

"Because I'm going to a school far, far away but you'll be fine," He patted the then eight year old Harry on his unruly hair. "You're a good kid and you're strong and I promise that there will be a time that we meet again."

"Really?"

"Yes," Belial answered confidently. "We will, little Harry, because, you know. You and I, we are.. We are the same kind of different."

Belial abruptly turned and walked away after that, leaving Harry on his knees in the front garden of Privet drive 4, not looking back as he heard the wails of the broken hearted boy and disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's life had been a whirlwind the last couple of weeks. There was hundreds of letters, a mad man's race through England and a draft, wet house on a rock in the sea. There was a hairy, big man, a trip to a magical shopping district and odd stuff all around and then, he ended up, days later where he was now. Harry was seated on the steam train with an expectant redhead waiting to see his scar on his way to a magical school called Hogwarts.

Harry sighed and caught a glimpse of a random older student with light brown hair who walked by the compartment. It triggered memories of long ago that were faded away to come back, glaringly fast. He let them wash over him, many memories of a boy once, years ago, that he had called Angel. Then, the boy was just a few years older then him and had saved him many a times; a boy who had left him with the simple statement that there would be a time they'll meet again and, as if it was blearing so loud to deafen him with a backdrop of neon lights, Harry gasped. "The same kind of different."

Was this what he meant back then? Was Angel a wizard too?

"What?" The redhead who had introduced himself as Ronald Weasley before asked confused. "What does that mean, I just asked if I could see your scar?"

Harry's head snapped from the window he accidentally glanced through back to the boy he was sharing space with. He shook his head, "Oh, yea, never mind," Stowing the thoughts in the back of his head, Harry lifted his brow and gave a peek of the scar. "I rather not talk about it though."

The awkward moment after that disappeared fast and as the train thundered over the tracks, Harry listened intently to Ron who shared many a story of his life, having grown up with magic and introducing Harry to the finer parts.

He was in the middle of telling a out Hogwarts moving stairs when their compartment door flung open. A small girl with bushy hair almost immediately, without as much of a greeting burst out loudly while swiping an escaped curl behind her ear. "Have you found a toad? Its name is Trevor and his owner lost him."

She gave them an expecting look while she received two glares back. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Harry answered and motioned to Ron. "He was just telling about the moving stairs."

"There are seven of them, spelled by the founders to create the fastest route to wherever the user is going and there are 136 staircases in total, now," She huffed haughtily. "Have you found a toad or not?"

"Snooty and a know-it-all," Ron said incredulously. "Wow."

"Well.. I.." She broke off her sentence and swirled around.

A happy voice behind her shouted in ecstatic glee. "Found it!"

A small, round boy with dusty brown hair held up a big toad for her to see. "Thank you." He smiled brightly and left.

"Hey!" She yelled after him but he didn't stop nor look back and she huffed, turning back to the one who had just insulted her.

"Well, I thought you liked to know. I read it in a book about Hogwarts history."

Ron would have answered if Harry hadn't beat him. "Look, if you want to share stuff, apologise, sit down and don't do it in such an insufferable way."

"That's insulting." She bit and crossed her arms but neither boy looked at her anymore and Ron went on with his story.

"The castle is huge! There are so many students too! Like thousands!" He held his hands wide and grinned when once again the girl cut in again because while she hadn't sat down, she also hadn't left.

"There aren't that many."

Ron wanted to shout at her but Harry just put up two hands and made them talk as he murmured. "Oh, I'm sorry, yes I would like to join. Dot, dot this my name. Oh nice name. Thank you, may I sit by the window? Sure thing, I'm Harry, that's Ron, we were talking about the students. Blahblah. Oh, what a nice story but I read this book about the school so yea, great story, but I read the exact number of students, would you like to know? "Harry kept mimicking two hands that spoke to each other. "Yes, please. How many? Oh that many, how interesting. Oh what a nice conversation. What else can you tell us Ron?"

Harry took a deep breath, a little out of breath from speaking so fast. Ron held a hand in front of his mouth, trying not to laugh and the girl gaped at them.

Harry raised one eyebrow and something unreadable flashed over her face. The girl cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, my name is Hermione Granger and may I take the seat by the window and if I can interest you with some facts?"

Harry smiled and Ron couldn't help himself and burst out in laughing but did pull up his legs when Harry motioned for her to come through.

"There are about 400 students momentarily," She said as soon as she sat down and offered a half smile. Not wanting to push, she swallowed a load of other things she had liked to mention on that particular subject and mumbled the words Harry said before. "So, what else can you tell us, Ron?"

It took a minute or two for Ron's laughing to start ceasing and Harry offered her a smile to which she flushed red. No more words were spilled at their awkward beginning and Ron went on as if nothing happened. He seemed accepting of Harry's choice then wiped his cheeks still smiling full of humour. "Alright, maybe not thousands but its still a lot! Now," Suddenly in a conspiracy filled tone, almost whispering importantly and with a look to match he spoke out, slowly and deliberate. "I can tell you something that can't be found in any books though."

"What's that?"

"Dangerous students," Without missing a beat and giving the other two time to react, he launched into his next story. "Some students are, like, really dangerous! You see.."


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald Weasley mentioned many students, some by name, some by house and a few by looks. He had, as he told, been the youngest male Weasley to go to Hogwarts and several of his brothers whereof two already graduated and three still in attendance had warned him about a select few to stay away from.

Oddly enough, for the two listening, he started of with his own two brothers, twins, who were pranksters. "They keep it funny most of the time until you get them angry, then their jokes get mean."

"Malicious." The girl interjected and Ron, not too sure of that meaning had shrugged and gone along.

"There are the worst of the normal you know, the normal bullies and stuff? But there is this small group who are really bad."

He started listing them of, having them burned into his memory. They were in all houses and besides bullying they stole, sold illegal contraband including various potions and there were a few that ran a gambling ring together.

"There is one that is the worst, though." Ron said after a lengthy explanation. "He is a slimy Slytherin and their leader."

"They have a boss?" Harry asked, still not quite believing his ears about such a elaborate set-up of, while not full criminal, certainly of offence to the rules of the school. He was surprised this group was able to exist and wondered how, surely there were teachers or at least students who went against their little created reign of terror.

"They do!" Ron nodded. "They call him Belial Jack."

Harry's world stopped. He gasped and stuttered. "Say that again?"

"Belial Jack," Ron repeated slowly. "Belial his nickname and Jack his real name. He's a real piece of work my brothers say."

Harry felt the colour drain from his face and Ron stared oddly at Harry. "You alright?"

"What?" Harry shook his head.

"What, what?" Ron said confused and even Hermione now moved in her seat to look at Harry, biting her lip.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Harry squeaked, jumped up and ran out.

Harry flipped the lid, sat down and pulled his feet up so he was able to hug his knees. That name, Belial, it kept going as a mantra inside his head. Could it be?

He had fairly quick learned that the wizarding world was fond of odd names but this one, so weird and having a nasty meaning, he doubted that many choose to carry said nickname. He knew that the Belial he knew wasn't a good kid either but he had been for him. His Belial was his guardian angel. He thought about for a whole lot more until he decided that it didn't matter. He would learn soon enough whether or not the student Ron spoke about was the same one Harry grew up protected by and even if he was, Harry decided, he wouldn't care what the boy was doing. He never had before and wouldn't start now. If he was, Harry was just looking forward to being reunited. With that thought firm in place, he got up and went back to his compartment and his new found friends.

Stepping back into the compartment, the conversation topic had switched again and, luckily for Harry, neither commented or asked about his little lapse. He joined back in, firing question after question until they had to change and eventually reached Hogwarts.

Harry was happy to see Hagrid, loved the boat ride and was utterly impressed by the sight of Hogwarts. It was amazing. Professor McGonagall scared him a little with her stern look but that was all forgotten when he and his fellow year students were let into the Great Hall.

Somewhat jittery, Harry listened to Headmaster Dumbledore, saw the stool with the hat and heard the students already seated murmur, hearing his name a few times which remembered him, a fact he had almost forgotten, that he was a celebrity of sorts to them. He tried comb his hair over his scar with one hand while the other fiddled with the hem of his robe nervously while he followed the sorting. He saw one after the other student take a seat, put on the hat and as they put it down, they were being welcomed in the house of the hat's choice.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall voice rang out, a long parchment in her hands. Slowly, as he walked up, the voices in the hall died down and every single eye was on him waiting with bated breath to see where he was going.

Then he saw it. Harry had been scanning the crowd in front of him despite his nervousness but he found what he was looking for. There, at the green and silver table sat his guardian angel and Harry's smiled as the hat sunk over his eyes.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted out. It had taken several minutes and immediately, the hall went deadly quiet.

Several things happened at once.

Harry jumped off the stool, dropped the hat and ran over to the Slytherin table right into the open arms of one Belial Jack. "I'm here, you're here," He jubilantly exclaimed. "We're here!"

Albus Dumbledore saw all his careful laid out plans fall in a thousand pieces as he noticed the main character of said plans run at the most feared student currently to grace the halls of Hogwarts. In an instant he knew Harry fell under Mr. Jack's protection and that boy would not be swayed to let him do as he pleased, Headmaster or not.

The teachers were shocked but skilfully hid it except for Professor Snape, who was smirking in glee.

Ron and Hermione both at the Gryffindor table, shared a glance and closed the gap between them. The gap a saved spot for Harry but he wouldn't come to claim it and they stuck their heads together, whispering furiously.

Slowly the noise in hall came up, outrageous cries about the boy who'd once saved them being sorted to be dark – for Slytherin held such a bad name thanked by having produced the Lord he vanished and many more.

The Slytherins, masks still in place, murmured amongst themselves. They too, didn't expect this outcome but secretly pleased and Belial Jack hugged Harry tightly, grinning happily as his plot had come fruition.

It had been a long con. A well worth con. Nobody knew his true name, as he was the son of the Dark Lord long gone. Nobody knew of his carefully hidden past and at this present, he had secured the future, for he could shape – mould Harry, to forge the wizarding world. The reign was his, in memory of his father's ideal, through the innocent soul who kept insistent that Belial Jack was his guardian angel.

-.-


End file.
